


Santa?

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: They were almost done when they heard the soft sound of “Daddy? Papa? Are you Santa?” Ashton's face fell as he realized they’d just ruined Christmas for their daughter.OrMashton accidentally show their daughter Santa isn't real





	Santa?

Ashton sighed as he slapped a label on the last present. “To Cassidy from Santa,” he read, carefully placing it on the pile of gifts he had. He groaned at the thought of having to be up at midnight to put the Santa gifts under the tree. “Ash?” Michael called, “Where are you?” Ashton heard footsteps on the stairs and called “I’m in the loft!” Michael padded into the room and sat down in Ashton’s lap. “Hi baby, whatcha doing?” He asked, kissing Ashton’s cheek. Ashton smiled and nodded at the presents, wrapping Michael closer to his chest. Michael nuzzled into his jaw and murmured “We gotta be up at midnight don’t we?” Ashton groaned and nodded. Michael stood up and grabbed Ashton’s hands. “Cassidy’s in bed already. Let’s go lay down for a bit before we have to get up for presents.” He said. “Good idea,” Ashton agreed, letting Michael lead him downstairs. They laid down for a bit, wrapped in each other’s arms before Ashton’s alarm went off at midnight. Michael groaned, “Why did we decide to have a kid again?” Ashton giggled “I think it was when you decided we didn’t need to fuck with a condom” he said, rolling his eyes at Michael. They both stood up and went back to the loft, carefully grabbing Cassidy’s Santa gifts and walking back down to the tree. They were almost done when they heard the soft sound of “Daddy? Papa? Are you Santa?” Ashton's face fell as he realized they’d just ruined Christmas for their daughter. “Cassie,” he whispered, sitting down and pulling her gently into his arms. “Yes. Yes we are. I’m so sorry sweetie.” He whispered. Cassidy didn’t look too upset, instead she looked a little happy. “I always wondured why you knew what Santa got me! Tank you daddy,” she said, kissing Ashton’s cheek. Ashton breathed a sigh of relief and Michael rubbed the plate of cookies, sitting down with his family and handing Cassidy a cookie. “Luv you Papa,” Cassidy said, taking a bite of her cookie and nestling more into Ashton’s arms. “Love you too angel,” Michael said, kissing Ashton’s curls and settling in with his perfect family.


End file.
